1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drum security device. More particularly, this invention relates to means for independently locking the vent opening and the pouring opening in a drum or barrel type container.
2. State of the Art
A wide variety of liquids are shipped, stored and dispensed from drums including hazardous and non-hazardous chemicals, food stuffs and the like, and increased attention is being given to securing the contents of these drums from unauthorized use, contamination and theft.
The typical 55 gallon drum has a smaller, 1" diameter, threaded vent opening and a larger, 21/4" diameter, threaded pouring or dispensing opening. These openings are conveniently sealed with threaded plugs.
Various devices have been proposed for securing these drum openings against unauthorized access. A popular design utilizes a pair of threaded caps with a locking bar between the caps and means for securing a padlock to the device. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,286 which also describes similar devices that are disclosed in six other patents.